


【博角】   从没好心

by goldroseloveyou



Category: gb - Fandom, 博角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldroseloveyou/pseuds/goldroseloveyou
Summary: 女博、女A男O、非典型ABO、哭包攻、腿交、私设如山注意自行避雷
Kudos: 30





	【博角】   从没好心

角峰来到罗德岛的时候，博士刚醒来不久。个子不高，不知道她年龄多大，总之看上去才刚成年。女孩子在石棺里躺了三年多，出来的时候什么都不记得了，只留与生俱来般的指挥才能，就匆匆上了战场。

作为博士的助理，角峰被特意告知了她特殊的身体状况。虚弱的承受不住烈性药物，慢慢的还被查出了性别认识障碍：信息素对她而言只是有味道的分子，并不能引起她的任何反应，即使她是一个alpha。

银灰第一次见到博士的时候验证了这个情报的真实性。当时只有他和博士在场，银灰坐在会客室的沙发上，突然不加掩饰的以alpha的信息素施压，向博士发难，女孩子却并没有本能的以信息素回应挑衅，她面色如常的看着银灰。于是会面得以圆满结束，没有任何的不愉快，而银灰也向博士说明了角峰将会留下担任她的护卫。但他将手搭在角峰的肩上时，博士的信息素却凶狠的炸开了。

甜的，奶香味，像小孩子。饶是银灰也愣了一下，没忍住发出一声轻笑：“真是出人意料，盟友。”

说这话的时候却意味深长的看了一眼角峰。

后来升为助理也是很快的事，因为即使博士在作战时怎样懂得策略，也战胜不了饥饿的折磨。她刚醒不久，每天像个吃不饱的小兽，三餐时间准时出现在食堂，还在各个时段求着角峰要加餐，撒娇的模样老让他想起小时候的少爷和小姐，实在无法拒绝。

博士性格很好，只是她偶尔散发出的信息素让角峰感到困扰。他有几次不得不夹紧双腿来止痒，也考虑过提议由beta干员担任助理，但看到博士眼巴巴等着他端来食物的样子，想了想她也并非有意，于是几次话到嘴边又咽了回去，说不出口。角峰只好安慰自己，博士什么都不记得，看起来干净的像一张白纸，再说她并不会对omega的信息素产生反应，自己只是她的护卫和助理，不会发生越界的事。等反应过来的时候，博士就已经一整天都要粘着他了。

那天傍晚，博士没有像往常一样来找他。角峰从厨房端了一叠女孩子爱吃的焗饭，想了想又加了块她求了好久的布朗尼，躲着人来到博士的办公室。敲了敲门没人应声，可能是又睡着了，角峰无奈的笑了笑，笑里还带着点宠，把身份凭证在感应器上刷了刷。推开门的时候却两腿一软，差点跪在了地上。

博士的易感期到了。

罗德岛的房间密闭性很好，以应对航行中的各种突发情况，比如现在：走廊上空气清爽，房间内却充满了alpha奶香味的信息素。对性别认识障碍的博士来说，自己的房间里充满了甜腻的奶香，搞的自己头脑发晕，而对作为omega的角峰来说，博士看似无害的信息素正不容抗拒的侵入他，就像她本人一样，仰着天真的脸对他微笑，就轻易的让他投降。而他却对这笑容心生绮念，一股水流不受抗拒的从他下身那隐秘的洞口涌了出来，影响了他的却或许不止是omega的本能。

“博士…?您还好吗？”角峰扶住门框站稳，踉跄着将餐盘放办公桌上，随后走进内间的卧室，焦急的搜寻博士的身影。而博士没有回答他，她像小猫一样在宽大的床上蜷成一团，怀里抱着他下午落在衣架上的外套。她眼泪汪汪的皱着眉，发出小声的呜咽，一边用制服袖口抹去眼角滚玉一般不停下落的泪水，长长的黑发垂下来，汗水打湿了额前的碎刘海。角峰的外套被博士用双腿夹住，上面已经沾上一些粘腻的白浊，而她看起来并没有摆脱易感期的折磨。当他强撑着走到博士面前时，女孩子终于恢复了一点清明，她颤巍巍的伸出白皙小巧的手，牵住了角峰的衣角。

“角峰哥…我好难受啊…”博士仰着头看角峰，脸颊上还挂着没有擦干净的泪水，眼睛湿漉漉的，像落雨的星空。她看起来和自家的大小姐年龄相当，褪去了战场上杀伐果断的样子，让角峰觉得她不过是个失去记忆的年轻女孩。

但她毕竟是罗德岛的博士，虽然自己是她最信任的助理，在几个月的相处中二人也足够的信赖彼此，但他毕竟是银灰老爷派来保护博士和恩希亚小姐的护卫，始终是要注意分寸。角峰知道作为omega的自己最明智的选择就是马上退出房间，去找医疗干员来帮博士解决易感期的问题，而鬼使神差的，他没有这么做，因为博士突然抱住了他。

女孩子轻轻的以缓慢却又不容抗拒的姿势伸长手臂，圈住角峰的腰，然后一点点的收紧，将他揽住，而她的脸颊埋在他的胸前。她哭的实在很厉害，眼泪浸湿了布料，却像火焰在他胸前一点。酥麻感过电一般传遍了角峰的全身，温柔的攉住了他的思考，让大脑一片空白。他忘记了自己的职责，也忘记了来此的原因，他一只手环住博士，抬起另一只手温柔的抚摸博士的头发，像少年时照顾三个年幼的孩子那样。但与那种感情不同的是，当博士从他怀中仰起脸，泪汪汪的看他的时候，他俯下身吻了她。

角峰给博士的吻是温柔的，像谢拉格温暖的春日里拂过草原的风。他闭着眼睛，一下一下的从眼角吻她，吻去她脸上潮湿的泪水，神情却认真又庄重，像虔诚的信者对神明立誓。博士用手臂环住角峰的脖子，等绵长的吻奏毕，便将下巴搁在他的肩上，脸颊贴住他的脸，她从床边站起身，往角峰怀里钻。

而角峰感受到博士裙底硬挺的硕大抵在他的腿间，而他花穴下面的布料已经湿透了，即使刚向博士表达了爱意，他还是难堪的向后退了退，而博士却紧紧的搂住了他，奶香味的信息素中压迫感更浓了。“角峰哥…我真的好难受…呜…你帮帮我好不好啊…”女孩子踮着脚尖挂在他的脖子上，委委屈屈用乞求的目光看他，“不想对女孩子做这种事…只有角峰哥能帮我…只想要角峰哥…”博士抽抽噎噎的说完，又咬了一下唇角，好像下一秒就要因为受冷落而哭出来。

见到心爱又尊敬的博士这副委屈的模样，角峰几乎是不假思索的要顺着她的意思：“…请您先闭上眼睛。”像之前的每一次对博士的纵容，他最终还是妥协了。于是女孩子坐在床上，抽泣声止住了，闭着眼睛安静的等他，仰起的脸还是朝向他的方向，脸上带着雀跃的期待。眼角撇到女孩子赤裸纤细的脚踝，角峰的呼吸开始变的沉重，感觉自己快要湿透了，他慢慢的褪下黑色的长裤，露出麦色的结实双腿。

“您可以睁开眼睛了。”角峰的脸红透了，上身还穿着那件黑色紧身衣，很好的勾勒出富有弹性的胸肌，阴茎半硬着，而双腿间却已经湿透了，大腿内侧的皮肤在阳光下呈现出水渍的反光。

博士睁开眼睛，看到的就是这样一番春景，她眨了两下眼睛，带着一点得逞的喜悦，撑着床沿想要起身。角峰搂着她的腰，扶了她一把，他站在床沿，这个位置正好让她跪在床上可以将阳具放在他的大腿根之间。他还是有所顾虑，为了喀兰和罗德岛着想，都不好让博士直接进入他。角峰说服自己只是帮博士暂时缓解，之后立即去医疗部：“博士…如果可以的话…请您先用腿交缓解一下。”话说完，麦色的脸又因为色情的词汇变的更红。

“嗯。”女孩子悦耳的声音像一根羽毛，挠的角峰心尖颤颤的痒。他扶着博士的手带到自己的腰侧，好让她抓稳。博士将裙摆掀起一点，只露出腿间的硬物，比他预想的要大，面对alpha信息素最浓的部位，他的淫水又开始不受控制的流个不停。“角峰哥水流了好多啊…”博士好奇的伸出手探了探那块软肉，用无辜的语气貌似不经意的说道，他却因为这无心之言感到自己像个淫荡的妓女，女孩子手指的触碰又强烈的刺激了敏感的肉贝，角峰弓着身子靠在了博士身上，如果有外人看来一定会觉得是omega在饥渴的求欢。

“求您…求您快一点…”作为喀兰派来罗德岛的人，角峰本该用“请”，但他的大脑已经被alpha释放的强烈信息素烧的迷迷糊糊，没有意识到自己的臣服。博士伸出双臂揽住他的腰，下巴放在他的肩上，紧紧的贴着他。角峰也搂住博士，方便她在他身上动作，同时他也羞耻的发现自己的淫水已经将她的阳物淋湿了。

博士在角峰的大腿根部之间来回的抽插，状似无意的将温暖的嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，发出带着情欲的轻微喘息，呼出的热气激的他两腿发软，几乎要站不住了。而女孩子发出撒娇一般的声音，呜咽着加快了抽插的动作，肉棒在挺进的时候不小心浅浅的在他的穴口处戳进一个头。角峰拼命压抑着呻吟声，腰却随着博士的动作扭动，不自觉的迎合着她，恳求更多更激烈的爱抚。

“…角峰哥？我做的不好吗…”博士从角峰怀里爬起来，捧着他的脸看他，眼睛亮晶晶的，好像有星星在闪烁，声音里带点委屈，好像又要哭了，“呜…我第一次没有经验…角峰哥不舒服吗…”

“没…没有不舒服…”角峰开口回话，骚叫声差点漏了出去，又赶快咽回喉咙里，唯独不想让博士听到他发情的淫声。但博士偏偏穷追不舍，一定要他给个反馈：“那我让角峰哥舒服吗？”看着女孩子期盼的眼神，角峰犹豫片刻，破罐子破摔的放弃了掩饰，他闭上眼睛：“…您…您做的很好…”

而女孩子好像还不满意：“那角峰哥为什么不叫出来呢？”

说完后，博士没给角峰思考答案的时间，她爆发出从没有展现出来的力气，反身一把将角峰推倒在了床上。角峰只惊讶了片刻，很快就没有精力思考这个问题了，信息素在房间里爆开，喧嚣着从毛孔冲击他的每一寸皮肤，烧得他瞳孔涣散。女孩子压在角峰身上，快速的挺动着腰，将那处硬挺在他腿间顶进又拔出，却每一下都直直的对着他的穴口，而手上也没闲着，她径直掀起来黑色紧身衣，将手覆在结实的胸肌上，捏了几下之后捻住了已经充血发硬的乳头。“嗯…哈…”色情的呻吟抑制不住的涌出来，他的双腿都要夹不住了，好想缠在博士的腰上，好想被插进去好想被填满…

角峰被这个念头吓的清醒了。羞耻心让他冷静，而本能让他感到恐惧，一股寒意从尾根沿着脊椎往上，他想要挣脱，双手却被博士狠狠的按在了床上，要是平时这点力道根本不足以阻止他，但此时服从alpha的本能却将他紧紧钉在床上，钉在她的身下。

“角峰哥，别怕。” 角峰从来没见过这样的博士，垂着眸阴沉沉的看他，眼睛里是浓浓的占有欲和爱意。她俯下身，轻轻的吻了吻角峰的额头，信息素的味道更浓了，角峰终于明白很多事并不像博士一直表现出的那样：比如她虽然不能感受到别人的信息素，而自己的却始终运用的很好。

但他已经没法集中注意力去想了，因为博士将他的头别过去，开始舔舐他的腺体。腺体被刺激的感觉昏昏沉沉的，像一颗茧，不知不觉的织起纯白色的网，温温柔柔的将他裹在里面，等反应过来的时候已经逃不出去了。

穴道被直直的顶开时，他不加掩饰的发出了舒服的呻吟。


End file.
